fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nostalgia (song)
Nostalgia is a song composed and written by GrandTheftAutoHero and sung in-universe by Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Rosalina, Pianta and Noki. It is used for the third trailer of Super Mario 64 Deluxe, making it the second mainline song with lyrics as the first is Jump Up, Super Star!, it was actually performed by Charles Martinet, Samantha Kelly, Kazumi Tokata, Laura Faye Smith, Dwayne Johnson and Mila Kunis. The song is about the adventure in Super Mario 64 Deluxe that the heroes will never forget as the song will be part of their memories. Lyrics When a text isn't italic, it means that the part was said, but not sung. Lyrics of the Official Song Mario: Do you know what I see? When I think about the past? Luigi: Oh I got it Mario, then the time just goes too fast! Toad: Silly Luigi! Toadette: Well no Luigi, the actual answer is that you'll see a sunshine! Toad and Toadette: Many cheerings coming down which makes you reaaaaally fine! Waluigi: Look at all these joyful buddies who came with us these many years! Rosalina: Any one who also turns into a superstar...! Waluigi: You and me! Toadette: Together we all make you enjoy this timeeeee! Rosalina: I got nostalgia...! Luigi: Now I have it too! Rosalina, Toadette and Toad: Beautiful Nostalgia! Everyone except Mario and Luigi: We got treasure hunters, helpful Yoshis and a brother who ain't a bother! We got Noki's dancing, listen to these Toads who sing very nostalgic, star guardians and tall sporters, big Piantas walking cheerful! And most of all the mustached-hero makes this nostalgic! That's right that's right this gives us all nostalgia! Pianta: I see many casual Piantas who give you a helping hand! Everyone except Mario and Luigi: No Pianta in this world will ever turn you, really down! Pianta: That's right! Noki: Little Nokis with bigger hearts dancing up and down! Everyone except Mario and Luigi: Every Noki will make you have a nostalgic, vacation! Wario: Cause' I see a world with happiness and luck and also gold in there! Toad: Somewhere that will keep away your lousy frustrations! Wario: Every each some memories! Yoshi: Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi! (And doing something fun!) Noki: Like fixing vacations! Rosalina: And saving galaxies! Everyone except Mario and Luigi: And exploring the world! Everyone except Mario and Luigi: We got treasure hunters, helpful Yoshis and a brother who ain't a bother! We got Noki's dancing, listen to these Toads who sing very nostalgic, star guardians and tall sporters, big Piantas walking cheerful! And most of all the mustached-hero makes this nostalgic! That's right that's right this gives us all nostalgia! Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi! Waluigi: Here-a-we go! Mario: Hello professional players remember this big nostalgia! And make sure to never say Mama Miaaaaa! Pianta: I never even said that before... Luigi: We got treasure hunters, helpful Yoshis and a brother who ain't a bother, yes the brothers ain't a bother this will be very nostalgic..! Everyone except Mario and Luigi: Star guardians and tall sporters, big Piantas walking cheerful! And most of all the mustached-hero makes this nostalgic! That's right that's right this gives us all nostalgia! Everyone: Nostalgiaaa! Wario: Do I get paid for singing? Everyone: Nostalgiaaa! Waluigi: Waluigi Timeee! Everyone: Nostalgiaaaa! Noki: And Nokis! Toad and Toadette: Toads who sing very nostalgic! Everyone: Nostalgiaaaa! That's right that's right this gives us all nostalgiaaaa! Luigi: It was really nostalgic eh Mario? Mario: Very nostalgic! Luigi: Happy Mario Day Mario! Mario: Happy Mario Day Luigi...! Trivia * This song is a parody to a song from the Belgian series for children, Samson en Gert, with the name Droom * This is the second mainline Mario game to feature lyrics * This song also contains references to previous games. ** The line "Like fixing vacations!" refers to Mario's adventure in Super Mario Sunshine ** The line "And saving galaxies!" refers to Mario's adventure in Super Mario Galaxy ** The line "And exploring the world!" refers to Mario's adventure in Super Mario Odyssey * This song is notable for being the first song sung by Mario and Luigi. Category:Super Mario 64 Deluxe Category:Music